skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders Doomsday
Skylanders Doomsday is a Fanon Skylanders game by the battle dragon trainer with help from Inferno999. It is the first game in the Reign of Doomsday Trilogy Plot The Evil Spirit Doomsday has taken control of Kaos to destroy Skylands. Master Eon has tasked the Light Masters with finding Kaos and stopping him. New Skylanders Core Skylanders Magic Skylanders * Meteor * Spyrica * Sphinxor * Mystica Fire Skylanders * Blaze * Pyro * Nixa * Sparks Water Skylanders * Droplet * Volt * Aquoll * Tiger Shark Earth Skylanders * Erthroar * Rockrex * Crystaline * Smash Air Skylanders * Terror Dactyl * Pegriffin * Storm Rider * Cyclone Tech Skylanders * Blaster * Techno * Cannon Ball * Mechron Life Skylanders * Poison Ivy * Treetops * Synthesis * Blossom Undead Skylanders * Ghostlord * Zombigon * Haunty * Bones Light Skylanders * Flash * Glowster * Golden * Daytime Dark Skylanders * Darky * Silver * Shadow Stalker * Cerberus Light Masters Magic * Galaxy * Mystal Fire * Griflame * Blaze Fang Water * Hydras * Ice Fang Earth * Gemstone * Shatter Shard Air * Storm * Whizzy Tech * Imp Bot * Phase Life * Twig * Vineysaur Undead * Bone Crusher * Ghoulem Light * Sunshine * Glittery Dark * Nightwing * Batty Minis Magic * De Ja Vi * Mysti * Galixy * Star Strik Fire * Sunbird * Pyry * Firy * Hot Pup Water * Zapy * Hydri * Drip * Slim Bim Earth * Flishwing * Shatter * Rockrix * Mini Stone Air * Sonic Whisper * Stormy * Pegriff * Buzz Tech * Chipper * Imp Bit * Techni * Gearsift Life * Cimo * Treetips * Minisaur * Shroombim Undead * Cynda * Boney * Ghouly * Spook Rider Light * Knight Glow * Flish * Glitter * Goldy Dark * Night Foal * Darki * Bati * Silvery Light Cores Magic * Light Core Spyro * Light Core Galaxy Fire * Light Core Wildfire * Light Core Nixa Water * Light Core Zap * Light Core Ice Fang Earth * Light Core Doom Stone * Light Core Gemstone Air * Light Core Whirlwind * Light Core Storm Tech * Light Core Chopper * Light Core Imp Bot Life * Light Core Camo * Light Core Vineysaur Undead * Light Core Fright Rider * Light Core Zombigon Light * Light Core Spotlight * Light Core Flash Dark * Light Core Blackout * Light Core Nightwing Remakes Magic * Fireball Spyro * Spelltastic Wrecking Ball * Galaxy Blade Star Strike * Time Twister Déjà Vu Fire * Flame Armour Ignitor * Volcanic Hot Dog * Ember Smoulderdash * Flamethrower Horn Trail Blazer Water * Full Charge Zap * Deep Freeze Chill * Deep Sea Rip Tide * Aqua Charge Flip Wreck Earth * Ferocious Dino Rang * Amethyst Flashwing * Crystal Column Doom Stone *Big Boulder Rocky Roll Air * Tornado Whirlwind * Vacuum Jet Vac * Bouncy Pop Thorn * Ninja Fling Kong Tech * Grappling Hook Drobot * Dragonblade Chopper * Technichal Sprocket * Electronic Magna Charge Life * Super Shot Zook * Battle Buzzer High Five * Obsidian Drill Grilla Drilla * Fortunate Tuff Luck Undead * Imprisoned Cynder * Spooky Fright Rider * Hisser Rattle Shake * Boney Funny Bone Light * Shiny Spotlight Dark * Bad Dream Blackout Variant Skylanders Magic * Legendary Fireball Spyro * Dark Fireball Spyro * Legendary Deja Vu * Legendary Spyrica * Dark Spyrica * Legendary Spry Fire * Legendary Flame Armour Ignitor * Dark Pyro * Dark Torch * Legendary Pyro * Legendary Pyry Water * Legendary Full Charge Zap * Legendary Deep Freeze Chill * Legendary Slim Bim * Legendary Hydras Life * Dark Fortunate Tuff Luck * Legendary Fortunate Tuff Luck * Legendary Treetops * Dark Camo * Dark Cimo Undead * Dark Bone Crusher * Legendary Spook Rider * Legendary Fright Rider Earth * Dark Ferocious Dino Rang * Jade Gemstone Air * Dark Tornado Whirlwind * Dark Breeze * Legendary Storm Tech * Legendary Imp Bot * Dark Drobot * Dark Drobit * Dark Techno Light * Dark Spotlight * Dark Flash Dark * Legendary Blackout * Legendary Nightwing Packs Starter Packs Console and Ipad Starter Pack: Ice Fang, Nightwing, Fireball Spyro (S4), Crystalite Portal, Skylanders Doomsday, Trap Holder, Crystal Holder. 3DS Starter Pack: Storm, Phase, Full Charge Zap, Crystalite Portal, Skylanders Doomsday, Trap Holder, Crystal Holder Dark Edition Starter Pack: Dark Bone Crusher, Dark Techno, Dark Fortunate Tuff Luck, Crystalite Portal, Skylanders Doomsday, Trap Holder, Crystal Holder Skylander Packs # Meteor # Rockrex # Galaxy # Fortunate Tuff Luck # Legendary Flame Armour Ignitor # Dark Fireball Spyro and Dark Spry # Chipper and Mini Charge # Tiger Shark # Batty # Deja Vi and Knight Glow # Vineysaur # Hydras # Legendary Fireball Spyro # Storm # Imp Bot and Jade Gemstone # Spyrica and Sphinxor # Lightcore Chopper # Lightcore Ice Fang # Dragonblade Chopper and Imp Bit # Dark Spotlight and Dark Flash # Legendary Blackout and Legendary Nightwing # Nixa # Synthesis # Silver and Golden # Blaze Fang and Bone Crusher # Full Charge Zap, Super Shot Zook and Bad Dream Blackout # Legendary Fireball Spyro and Legendary Spyrica # Dark Spyrica # Fireball Spyro, Flame Armour Ignitor, Aqua Charge Flip Wreck, Amethyst Flashwing and Grappling Hook Drobot # Imprisoned Cynder and Electronic Magna Charge # Crystal Collum Doom Stone and Doom Pebble # Bone Crusher # Battle Buzzer High Five, Deep Freeze Chill, Electronic Magna Charge and Flamethrower Horn Trail Blazer # Obsidian Drill Grilla Drilla # Ice Fang and Hydras # Ice Fang, Nightwing, Imp Bot and Bone Crusher # Imprisoned Cynder Adventure Packs # Darksun Castle: Shadow Stalker, Darksun Castle, Diamond Axe and Shadow Cloak # Thunderwield: Terror Dactyl, Thunderwield, Fireball Cannon and Bolt Zapper # Prehistoric Cave: Ferocious Dino Rang, Prehistoric Cave, Charged Fossil and Frozen Bone # Skeleton Crypt: Bones, Skeleton Crypt, Bone Crossbow and Anti-Bacterial Syringe # Kaos Kave: Batty, Kaos Kave, Chaos Generator and Space Rocket # Atlantis: Droplet, Atlantis, Aquatic Trident and Ocean Hammer # Sunsdhine Lair: Flash, Sunshine Lair, Pesticide and Rat Repellant # Obsidian Volcano: Gemstone, Obsidian Volcano, Rock Fist and Stone Smasher # Blazing Runways: Blaze, Blazing Runways, Turbo Charge and Go Cart # The Factory: Cannon Ball, The Factory, Robot Worker, Mech Maker Gameplay Skylanders Doomsday plays like any other Skylanders game apart from the fact that it adds Crystal's to the game which have different functions. Light Element Crystals blast beams of light at enemies, Dark Element Crystals corrupt enemies to fight for you, Magic Element Crystals can use 3 different spells on enemies and Tech Element Crystals summon a robot to fight for you. Fire Element Crystals makes it rain fireballs, Water Element Crystals flood the level for 1 minute except for a small circle around the Skylander, Earth Element Crystals freeze nearby enemies in crystals, Air Element Crystals add a small wind cushion for the Skylander to ride on, Life Element Crystals add some heroic Chompies to help Skylanders and Undead Element Crystals add skeletal minions to asist the Skylander. The game still features Elemental Gates, Dual Elemental Gates, Giant Zones, Swap Force Zones and Trapable Villans. Gates and More * Air Gate * Earth Gate * Fire Gate * Water Gate * Life Gate * Undead Gate * Tech Gate * Magic Gate * Light Gate * Dark Gate * Giant Gate * Swap Force Gate * Trap Master Gate * Light Master Gate * Swap Force Zone * Swim Area * Puzzle * Lava Area * Ice Area * Flying Area * Giant Challenge * Villain Vault * Mini Gate Trappable Villains/Bosses # Chompy Mage- Life Doom Raider # Mr Pizza- Fire # Mecar- Tech # Thingamajig- Light # Troll Warlord- Life # Zombie King- Undead Doom Raider # Sword Face- Undead # Laser Taser- Tech # Arkeyan Lord- Tech # Arkeyan Monster- Undead # Golden Queen- Earth Doom Raider # Guard of Gold- Earth # Skeleton Shielder- Undead # Dr Destruction- Fire Doom Raider # Mutated Chompy- Life # King Villainous III- Fire # Badlands Mage- Fire # Evil T-Rex- Life # Badlands King- Fire # Doomsday Dragon- Dark # Rouge Robotron- Tech Doom Raider # Air Alien- Air Doom Raider # The Mech Master- Tech # Mesmerelda- Magic Doom Raider # Doomsday Glumshanks # Core- Earth # Smasher- Earth # Frozen Monster- Water Doom Raider # Kaos's Mum- Kaos # Doomsday Kaos- Kaos Doom Raider # Greed, Nasty and Mean- Dark # Luminous- Light Doom Raider # Pharaoh Of Light- Light # Vathek- Dark Doom Raider # Doomsday- Leader of the Doom Raiders # Thundron- Adventure Pack- Air # Mutant Dino- Adventure Pack- Life # Darksun Princess- Adventure Pack- Dark # Count Moneybone- Adventure Pack- Undead # Kaos's Dad- Adventure Pack- Magic # Squiddle- Adventure Pack- Water # Shiner - Adventure Pack- Light # Rock Wrecker- Adventure Pack- Earth # Firestorm- Adventure Pack- Fire # Wrench- Adventure Pack- Tech Enemies Normal Enemies * Chompies * Bone Chompies * Pizza Minion * Wrencher * Troll Knights * Troll Archers * Troll Sharpshooters * Troll Bombthrower * Arkeyan Warrior * Arkeyan War Mecha * Mutated Dragon * Nightmare Chompies * Nightmare Troll * Nightmare Arkeyan * Nightmare War Mecha * Nightmare Dragon * Doomsday Chompies * Doomsday Troll * Doomsday Arkeyan * Doomsday War Mecha * Elder Doomsday Tribesmen Doomsday Minions * Evil Grubworm Minion * Evil Ice Kingdom Guard Minion * Evil Orc Minion * Evil Flame Knight Minion * Evil Lucky Cat Minion * Evil Crocogator Minion * Evil Dinosaur Minion * Evil Phoenix Minion * Evil Water Dragon Minion * Evil Gear Robot Minion * Evil Living Bomb Minion * Evil Purple Dragon Minion * Evil Robot Dragon Minion * Evil Crab Minion * Evil Veggie Minion * Evil Enchanter Minion * Evil Arkeyan Minion * Evil Drill Minion * Evil Gilman Minion * Evil Chinese Dragon Minion Levels # Edgehill # Deadly Village # Thunder bolt airship # Kaos Cannon Attack # Troll Castle # Ancient Sanctuary # Dragon Prison # Crystal Cage # Arkeyan Crypt # Arkeyan Cemetery # Gold City # The Ruins # Smash Towers # Pasture of Terror # Chompy Land # Dragon Peak # The Badlands # Return to Ancient Sanctuary # Return to The Badlands # Return to Dragon Peak # Robotron Mech Factory # Space Fight # The Plans # Tech City # Glumshanks Airship # Battle of the Core # Rumbling Rocks # The Frozen Castle # Kaos Kastle # Kaos Krypt # The Attack on the MissionDrome # Doomsday's Plan # The Pyramid # The Fight of Dragon Peak # The Doomsday Ceremony HUB The hub of the game is the MissionDrome- a large Mechanical Building. It is built to surround the Core Of Light. It has weapons for each element that include: * Arcane Cannon (Magic) * Fireball Cannon (Fire) * Flood Cannon (Water) * Rock Cannon (Earth) * Tornado Cannon (Air) * Fruit Cannon (Life) * Gear Cannon (Tech) * Bone Cannon (Undead) * Sunray Blaster (Light) * Moonlight Blaster (Dark) There are 3 residents of each element in the Missiondrome. (Light and Dark have only 1) * Master Eon (Magic) * Hugo (Magic) * Weapons Master (Magic) * Lava (Fire) * Cali (Fire) * Blaster (Fire) * The Ocean King (Water) * Aquor (Water) * Flashfin (Water) * Diggs (Earth) * Crystal (Earth) * Terrasquid (Earth) * Flynn (Air) * Tessa (Air) * Persephone (Air) * Forklift (Tech) * General Robot (Tech) * Arbo (Life) * Vines (Life) * Whiskers (Life) * T-Bone (Undead) * Machine Ghost (Undead and Tech) * The Sorceress (Undead) * Sunray (Light) * Moonlight (Dark) Sequel A Sequel, named Skylanders: Dragon Force was announced in April 2015. Category:Games Category:The battle dragon trainer Category:Fifth Game Category:Fan Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Wii Category:Wii U Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:PC Games Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox 360 Category:Skylanders Doomsday Category:Dragon Studios